Love in The Ghost
by TheGreatBeyonder
Summary: The sex adventures of Ezra and Sabine
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, to those who read my Batman fic, I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing it. To those who hated it, fuck you. Just kidding, I hated it too.**

**This is my first lemon, so go easy on me. Constructive criticism will be appreciated, and actually so will offensive criticism.**

**WARNING: Swearing and lots of sex.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****_Star Wars Rebels_****, Disney does.**

**This story takes place after episode eight when Sebo has left. Ezra is on his way to apologize to Sabine for yelling at her. I wrote this story because there aren't many Sabine x Ezra fics out there.**

Ezra walked towards the gun booth that Sabine usually manned. He wanted to apologize to her for being such a dick. He entered the gun booth and saw her sitting in the chair, staring out the window.

"Hey, Sabine?" Ezra said.

"Yeah?" Sabine replied, swinging around in the chair.

"I, uh, I just wanted to say sorry for yelling at you like that"

Sabine raised an eyebrow.

"And I understand if you're upset and don't want to talk to me" He quickly added, scratching the back of his head.

Sabine eyed him suspiciously for a few seconds. Then suddenly she sprung up from her seat and hugged him. Surprised, Ezra slowly hugged her back.

She let go of him. "Sorry," she said. "I was just so happy, I couldn't help myself"

"Happy that I apologized?" Ezra asked.

"Well, yeah, that and the fact that you're back in one piece" She replied, hugging him again.

Slowly she turned her head to face him. She started moving her face closer to his. Eventually, they broke into a kiss. Sabine started moving her tongue forward until it was just out of her mouth. She lightly licked the entrance to Ezra's mouth. Ezra shot his eyes open as Sabine force her way through his lips, their tongues fighting for dominance inside each others mouth. She explored Ezra's chest with her hands and he slowly moved his hands down to the small of her back and then caressed her butt. She started walking forward, forcing him back, out of the gun booth, still kissing. As they exited the booth, Zeb, who was walking in the hallway, said "Hey kid, Kanan wants you to-" He stopped and stared when he saw them kissing. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Sabine broke the kiss hurriedly and said "I, uh, left something in here" and she quickly ran back into the gun booth and shut the door as Ezra straightened himself up and dusted himelf off. "Err, never mind, he can tell you himself" said Zeb, running back down the hallway.

****3 months later****

Kanan walked into the cockpit and up to the seat where Hera sat. He flopped down in the copilot seat and sighed. "Tough day with Ezra?" She asked. Kanan sighed louder. "It's become so hard to train him lately," he said, venting. "He's just not focused! Whenever I teach him something he doesn't pay attention. His mind is wandering" "It's Sabine" said Hera. "Huh?" replied Kanan. "He's thinking about her." she said. "Ever since they got together three months back they've been thinking about each other. Sabine, who is supposed to be my top gunner, nearly got us killed yesterday because she wasn't paying attention" "Well it's got to stop!" said Kanan. "Kanan, you can't stop it," replied Hera. "It will continue until they take their relationship to the next level." "Next level?" said Kanan suspiciously. "You know what I mean" said Hera. "No, I don't. Tell me" said Kanan. Hera sighed. "Sex, Kanan, until they have sex." she said. "They won't stop thinking about it until they actually do it" "Well that's too bad," said Kanan. "It's forbidden for Jedi to get into sexual or romantic relationships. It could put everyone's life in danger" "Well," said Hera. "Good thing Ezra's not a Jedi yet, isn't it?" Kanan sighed. "Kanan, it's the middle of the night. Get some rest" Hera said. Kanan ignored her and began to meditate.

Ezra and Sabine stood in Sabine's room. They were kissing and undressing at the same time. Soon Ezra remained only in boxers and Sabine was only wearing a bra and panties. she pushed him backwards onto her bunk. His hand automatically shot down and touched her vagina. Surprised, she let out a loud moan and an even louder gasp. Realizing he had acted without thinking, he began to remove his hand, but she held in in place. Staring off into nothing, Sabine rubbed his hand against her clit, still covered by the seethrough pink panties. She left his hand and he began massaging her clit on top of the underwear. She closed her eyes and moaned, flopping on her back. She removed her seethrough pink bra and let it flop to the floor. Ezra stared in awe. They were not big, but perfect, round, breasts, a little bigger than his hand. her nipples stood erect and the skin on them was a slightly lighter shade than her face. But then again, so was the rest of her body, as her face was really the only part that ever got exposure to the sun. He cupped her right breast with his free hand and started massaging that too. She gasped again and Ezra began rubbing her breast and vagina faster and faster. She started moaning louder and louder and then suddenly he stopped. "Ezra..." She said, slightly annoyed. Ezra slowly removed her panties to reveal her perfect, smooth, shaven, small, pussy. He looked at it with wonder, then slowly put the tip of his index finger inside. Sabine gasped and moaned even louder now, and Ezra knew he should continue. He put more and more of his finger inside, until only the knuckle was visible. He started pumping her with his finger faster and faster and then suddenly he inserted his middle finger as well. Sabine was moaning louder and louder and more uncontrollably and Ezra knew she was close. "Oh Ezra...OH" he heard her mutter.

Zeb got out of his bed. He was woken up by Sabine's moaning and he was annoyed. He checked the top bunk to see if Ezra was there, and when he saw he was missing he knew exactly where the sound was coming from. He marched out of his room and up to Sabine's shut door. He slammed his fists against it repeatedly and yelled "Will you two lovebirds shut the fuck up? I'm trying to sleep!"

Kanan sat in the cockpit. "I sense movement in the force he said" Just then they heard Zeb yelling. Kanan and Hera looked at each other worriedly, then ran out of the cockpit to where Zeb stood. "Zeb, what's wrong?" asked Hera. "I'm tryin' to sleep, but those kids won't stop bangin' and Sabin'es moanin' is wakin' me up!" he said. "They're not banging!" Kanan said quickly. He sighed and said "They're just kissing" He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Zeb. "Just go back to bed" He said and they all left.

Ezra and Sabine had heard the commotion outside the bedroom but they didn't care. Ezra kept pumping his two fingers in and out of Sabine's pussy and inserted a third finger. "EZRA!" Yelled Sabine, cumming, squirting her juices all over Ezra's hand. Ezra wiggled his fingers inside her a few times before removing his hand, which was now dripping. They sat quietly for a few moments and then Sabine sat up and pushed Ezra to his back. She ripped off his boxers and his 8 inch cock, hard as a rock, shot up. Her fingers curled around it painfully slowly, and she said in a seductive voice "My turn"

**Well, that's the end of chapter one! Should I continue? Was it good? Please rate and leave a review! Chapter two will soon (hopefully) follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody, I'm back with chapter two!**

**I must say, I was a little surprised to find that only a day after publishing chapter one I got 3 followers, about 7 comments, and 8 favorites! But I should have known writing a porno would boost my popularity levels****Anyway, so here is chapter two, **

**but,  
just to recap,**

**WARNING: Swearing and a bit more sex this time**

**DISCLAIMER: Disney owns _Star Wars Rebels_, not me**

Sabine stroked Ezras rock hard cock slowly. Her hand moved up and down, then started going faster and faster until she was pumping his shaft rapidly. Ezra was moaning aloud by then, but Sabine suddenly stopped. _"How could she tease me like this?" _Ezra thought, as Sabine started rubbing only the tips of her slender fingers around the head of his cock. Then slowly she lowered her head and touched it with the tip of her tongue. Ezra shuddered at the touch. She started moving her tongue lower and lower until she reached the base of the head of his cock, then she started moving up again. She repeated this action, licking up and down only the head of his penis. eventually she herself lost interest in teasing and put the whole head in her mouth. Ezra let out a loud gasp before settling down again. Sabine wasn't sucking, just licking from the inside of her mouth. Then she started moving lower, centimeter by centimeter, inch by inch, sucking and licking the whole time, until, eventually, there was only 3 inches of cock left out of her mouth. Stopping that far, she began blowing Ezra faster and faster. She eyed him curiously as she continued with the blowjob, pumping him faster and faster, when, unexpectedly, she rammed her head forward, shoving his entire length down her throat. Ezra let out an even louder moan, and shuddered at the thought of Sabine,(the hottest girl in the series), deepthroating him. "Eh, Sabine...I'm...I'm gonna" Sabine smiled and watched him more intently, then started blowing him even faster. "Ah!" Gasped Ezra as he felt a sensation flow throughout his body. His back buckled and he had an orgasm, blowing his load down her throat. Sabine stopped pumping him as he came into her mouth. She sucked a few more times then pulled her head away, swallowing.  
She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I must say, I'm surprised I was able to swallow that amount" Said Sabine seductively. She stood up onto the floor, her tight pussy still dripping from when Ezra fingerfucked her. He stood up as well, and she opened the blanket on her bed and settled in, Ezra laying down next to her. She pulled the blanket over both of them, and, cuddling up into his chest, the both fell asleep.

****Next Morning****

Kanan banged on the door of Sabines room. "Ezra?" He called. "Are you in there?" He opened the door and walked in, saying "We need to get started, we've got a tough day of training ahead of -" He stopped, jaw dropped, when he saw Ezra and Sabine lying in bed naked. The blanket was pulled up only to their waists, and he could see Sabine's bare breasts squashed against Ezras chest as they lay, sleeping. Kanan quickly pulled the blanket up with the force from where he stood, then yelled "EZRA!" Ezra jumped, he and Sabine both awake now. Ezra landed on the floor, standing up while Sabine, still on the bed, frantically sat up and pulled the blanked up to her shoulders. Ezra stood straight and saluted, only then realizing that he was still naked. "Err..." said Kanan, glancing over to Sabine, who quickly averted her gaze bashfully. "Get dressed" he said, leaving the room.

**Well, there's chapter two! Sorry, I know it's a bit short, but I wanted to get these first two chapters over so that I could on with the story to the REAL sex parts. **

**P.S Thanx to everyone who reviewed, f****avorited, and followed, and please do so again!  
Also, if I offended anyone, I apologize for that, But I did put a warning in both chapters, and the description of the story also states that there is sex.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! I'm back, and with chapter three! Sorry this took so long; I know alot of people have**

**been waiting for this (thanx for the support!), but anyways, here it is!**

**So I know alot of you want Ezra to take Sabine's virginity, and so, this is the chapter where it happens.**

**And so, to recap (again),**

**WARNING: Swearing and the most sex in the story so far**

**DISCLAIMER: Those assholes over at Disney own _Star Wars Rebels_, not me. And to be frank, they pretty much fucked up _Star Wars_. I mean, if I _did_ own _Rebels_, I would make all my EzraXSabine shit a reality! **

Hera landed _The Ghost _on Lothal, Ezra's home planet. They arrived around midday, to refuel and collect supplies.  
Hera opened the hatch and out went Kanan and Zeb, and before she followed them out, she called back "Sabine, we'll be back in about two hours; make sure that dumbass Ezra doesn't do anything stupid that dumbasses usually do" and with that she left.

Sabine entered the kitchen to find Ezra sitting at one of the tables with his head in his hands. "Ezra?" She said.  
"Yeah?"  
"The others are gone"  
"And?"  
Sabine rolled her eyes. Sometimes Ezra really was a dumbass. "It means we can have sex, you idiot," she said. Ezra dropped his hands and sat up straight. "Sex! We can fuck, bang, shag, whatever you want to call it!" Sabine said irritably. Ezra's face lit up. "Then what are we waiting for?" He said standing up and pulling off his shirt. Sabine smiled and started to strip. Soon they were both naked. Sabine lay on her back against the floor and spread her legs wide. "So, err, Sabine," Ezra stuttered. "Have you, well, ever done this before?" Sabine smiled and shook her head. She then put her hands underneath her thighs and pulled her knees up to her chest, in a sort of missionary style. Ezra got down on his knees, sitting between her legs. He placed the head of his cock just within Sabine's pussy lips. He looked at her with a questioning look. She looked nervous, but nodded. He slowly pushed 3 of his 7 inches inside her as she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. Ezra stopped and pulled out again, til only the head was inside her, then pushed back in, just 3 inches. He went like this for about a minute, then Sabine opened her eyes and said "That all you got?" With a smirk he pushed another 1 inches in, leaving only 3 inches out, and 4 inches inside her. She sighed, and at that moment Ezra hit her hymen. "Err, Sabine? Are you sure you want to do this? You know you can never get it back once its gone?" Sabine nodded. "I'm ready" she said. And slowly, Ezra pushed through, centimeter by centimeter, Sabine gritting her teeth. And then it was over. they had both lost their virginity. They both let out a sigh of relief, and then Sabine opened her mouth and whispered two words: "Fuck me". At that, Ezra smiled, and began thrusting rhythmically in and out of Sabine's tight pussy, faster and faster, Sabine's moans growing louder and louder. Soon, Ezra was thrusting as hard as he thought he could, and then finally, Sabine came. With a scream she squirted her juices all over Ezra's cock, but Ezra hadn't come yet. He kept thrusting into her, his thrusts getting harder and faster. "Ezra..." Sabine muttered. "I...don't...think...I...can-" suddenly, Sabine had a second orgasm. Her vagina walls expanded and contracted around Ezra's cock, nearly sending him over the edge. But he wan't finished yet. Grunting, Ezra kept pounding Sabine. Sabine though she was going to explode. She could no longer take the pleasure that the young padawan seemed to be able to control. She didn't think she would be able to come again, and yet Ezra still hadn't had his orgasm. Ezra, still thrusting harder than ever, moved his right hand from Sabine's hip and placed it on her right breast, working it and kneading it to increase her pleasure. His left hand stayed on her left hip, helping him thrust. Sabine realized Ezra would need a little more help if he was going to cum and end the devastating attack he was plowing her pussy with, and so she started thrusting her own hips forward to match Ezra's rhythm. And then, with surprise, pleasure, more surprise, and mostly just surprise, Sabine had her third orgasm.  
She didn't think it was humanly possible; her having three cumshots while Ezra could withstand the pleasure of not only the sex itself but the expansion and contraction of her vagina walls squeezing around his cock every time she came. "Ezra..please..." Sabine stuttered. "I..can't take it...any..longer" Ezra grunted twice or thrice in return. "You need...to stop..please.." she was almost literally begging him to end her seemingly infinite wave of pleasure, but Ezra was reluctant to stop fucking her before he came.

And so, with one final and mighty thrust, Ezra shoved his full 8 inches inside the tight wet pussy, all the way to the scrotum, and with this huge thrust came Ezra's powerful and huge Jedi cumshot, so powerful Sabine would have been shot straight off his dick is she wasn't pressed against the floor. And with this monster orgasm followed Sabine's fourth and final shot. Ezra collapsed on top of Sabine and they lay there for a few moments, panting and catching their breath. Ezra rolled off her and lay next to her, both of them thinking of their first and possibly hottest session of sex. When they had caught their breath, they both sat up and faced each other, kissed and hugged. When they where hugging, Ezra, who's head was over Sabine's shoulder and so facing the door, opened his eyes and nearly had a heart attack. he stood up with a start and Sabine stood up too, both of them looking at the doorway. And in it stood Chopper, with his holocorder that all astromechs had, recording the whole thing. Ezra and Sabine looked at each other as Chopper left the room. "Know how to reprogram that thing?" Ezra asked. "I know how to dismantle it" Sabine replied. And off they went, chasing that fucking stupid metal piece of shit, both stark naked and covered in sweat and cum.

**Well, there you have it, chapter three! The one you've all been waiting for, Ezra finally took Sabine's virginity.  
****And, as always, I appreciate reviews, favorites, follows, and so on. I would also like to know if I made any mistake such as grammatical errors etc. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated as well. If you do happen to follow me or my story, I would just like to say that Chapter four will (hopefully) follow. I said hopefully, so get off my ass you bastards.**

**SPOILER ALERT, IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS THEN FUCK THE HELL OFF: As many of you might have been**

** hoping this would happen, it will; Chapter 4, Kanan catches Ezra and Sabine in the act. (I'm talking to you **BlueSword115**)**


	4. (Comments & Replies)

**Ok so I've been getting a lot of comments and didn't have enough time to reply to any of them so here they are, in the name of Chapter four:**

Sabineandezraforever :** Thanks, as always I appreciate the support. I'll try to write at least one chapter every month.**

BlueSword115 : **Don't worry, the relationship won't end, but I still think Kanan will catch them. I also hope this chapter will be awesome, thanks.**

PloKoonTGCW : **Well, I've kept it up and it seems a lot of people like it; are you following me yet? :D**

Darth Vigorous : **Yeah, been meaning to do that.**

Guest : **Yeah, I forgot about the exact cock measurements, but I intend to change that.**

sex man 123 : **I do intend to.**

Guest : _'That was hot'_ **Thanks.**

PloKoonTGCW : **Thanks**

Well Then : **:)**

Sammycpink : **I don't know if I'll have the time, (as you can see I only publish one chapter of my own story every few months) but I'll see what I can do.**

TheMiniLegend : **I did intend to :)**

Anonymous : **Well this is kind of chapter four, but chapter five will be an actual chapter. I just used this to reply to the assload of comments I've been getting.**

Saphire : **No offense, but you're an idiot. Anakin and Padme married secretly and illegally. Next time you watch Star Wars, turn up the volume and switch your brain on.**

Guest : '_You got the rule right but with the order gone you can change the rules a bit'_ **No.**

Guest :_ 'please update i would also like a sabine x hera chapter' _**No.**

Guest : _ 'so so cool I want to leave and the next chapter, you are very good with lemons' _**I have no idea what the fuck you just said.**

Guest :_ 'Pls more we want more lol best fanfic ever' _**Thanks.**

Guest :_ 'Best thing ever pls continue I love fanfiction exspecialy these kinda fanfics this one is by far the best pls cont' _**Yeah whatever thanks for like, the millionth time.**


	5. Yeah, you wish

**Hi all, before I start this chapter their are a few things I want to say: Firstly, when I said in chapter one 'pairings will be appreciated', I didn't mean any gay or lesbo shit. I'm not that messed up. So no, no Ezra/Kanan, no Hera/Sabine, none of that stuff.**

**Also, I need some style suggestions. I'm going to do doggy style in this chapter; I'm thinking maybe anal some day?**

**And the other thing is I think after chapter six or seven I might stop. You see, I'm going to do a WATCH_DOGS Aiden/Clara lemon, for people who played WATCH_DOGS, even if you don't ship the AidenxClara thing you should read it, and if you haven't played WATCH_DOGS, fucking read it anyway.**

**One more thing: Sammycpink, I have considered your request on another Rebels story, and all the thoughts I have come up with are shit. So this brought me to a conclusion: You are shit. Your thoughts are shit, your suggestions are shit, and therefore everything you do is shit.**

**No offense.**

**AND SO, AFTER MUCH ANTICIPATION, CHAPTER FIVE IS STILL NOT READY**


	6. (Comments & Replies 2)

**Hi all, before you get your hopes up, this is NOT a new chapter.  
****I am only doing this because I've been getting an assload of comments and I', really behind on EVERYTHING. Ok, so here goes:**

**A lot of people have been telling me to ease up on 'sammycpink', and to those people "JEEZ I WAS JUST KIDDING I ONLY SAID THAT BECAUSE I WAS TOO LAZY TO WRITE THE STORY SHE/HE (not really sure) ASKED ME TO AND BEING BRUTALLY HONEST, I REALLY NEVER LIKED THE IDEA".**

**That being said, someone told me I should be dead rotting in my grave. News flash bro, you're going there too. In fact, everyone who ever existed will or is already there. Sorry to disappoint. **

**A few people (quite a few) have said gay/lesbian relationships are normal/fine. **FUCK YOU****

_"I love my haters and fans alike"_


	7. Chapter 4

Ezra lay on his back on Sabine's bed. There was no light in the room as Sabin lay on top of him, sucking him off. He made no sound, neither did she. No moaning, no sighs of pleasure. They were completely silent as she sucked on his cock; it had become harder to have sex over the past few weeks. Ever since they had met the clones Ezra's schedule had become much tighter. They only time they had was when everyone was asleep, and with the clones around there were extra ears to be aware of. So, they had to be quiet, and unnoticeable. The little sessions they had were cherished, at best, and Ezra and Sabine savored them.  
Ezra gave a gasp as he released. He gave no warning to Sabine; he couldn't. He heard her gasp in surprise. She had to keep her mouth on his dick, they couldn't afford to need to clean up afterwards. They could just lie there as Ezra blew his load down Sabine's pretty throat.  
Ezra had no problem being sucked off in the dark, or eating out Sabine in the dark, but what pissed him off was that they could almost never fuck anymore. In fact, they had not fucked once since meeting Captain Rex, and it was starting to take its toll. The cum he deposited into Sabines mouth was ridiculously large, a compensation to not being able to deposit it in her womb.  
She would swallow, and pull his dick out. Then he would leave her room without a word from either of them.

The next day was the same as it usually was. He would train for hours with Kanan, then hours with Rex, then he usually had some other work he needed to do.  
Then one day a miracle happened.

"Ezra, I need you to do something for me" said Kanan. "Yeah?" said Ezra, expecting more work. "We're landing soon to resupply, and me and Rex are going ahead to scout. We've just entered the atmosphere and it looks like there's a storm brewing, so we'll be a for the whole day. Hera and Zeb are going to the market. You think you and Sabine can hold things down while we're gone?" "Sure!" replied Ezra, now containing his excitement. No one but him and Sabine meant sex, and days meant a lot of it. All that they had to worry about was chopper.

The time had come for their departure. Ezra and Sabine stood outside the entrance to the Ghost, seeing them off. Once the were out of sight Ezra looked at Sabine, and she looked right back. Suddenly the broke into a kiss, their tongues twirling in each other's mouths. Clothes were flung into the air and soon they were both in their underwear. "Wait," said Ezra, breaking the kiss. "Let me just go take care of Chopper. He reentered the ship, and only then did he realize that, in all the excitement, they were kissing and undressing outside.  
He found Chopper, deactivated him, and threw the rusty piece of shit in a storage unit. He went back outside to see Sabine sitting patiently where he had left her. He smiled at the sight of his super hot girlfriend sitting in her underwear out in the open. She stood up when he neared and, placing his right hand on her left tit, said "Shall we get started?" "Which hole?" she said seductively. She wanted to waste no time in blowjobs or eating-out. She had been giving and getting those all week and right now she need cock. Luckily, Ezra had the same idea. He had no intention of being sucked off, or of eating her out. He needed pussy.

She pushed him onto his back and yanked off his boxers, letting his cock stand proud and tall, already hard with anticipation. She tore off her bra and panties, letting her tits fall free and exposing her pussy and ass to the cool air. Ezra, like always, marveled at her perfectly toned body, firm breasts and shapely ass.  
Without wasting time, she sat down on Ezra, slamming four inches deep into her waiting hole. Her pussy had almost forgotten the feeling, and it was nearly painful to get used to having a dick inside of it again. She moaned loudly, enjoying being able to moan again. Ezra too took advantage of the fact that they were out of earshot, and moaned loudly as his manhood was encompassed by her moist tunnel. She then lifted up until just the head was inside, then slammed back all the way down, hilting. Their moans grew louder and louder as they continued humping and Ezra felt a tension building in his balls. It was the familiar feeling that he had longed for for so long; better than cumming in a mouth. Although he could last longer than most normal guys, he decided to forget his training and blow his load at that moment, sending violent streams of cum into Sabine's pussy. The force of the shot was so great that she was thrown straight of his dick and landed on her ass nearly a meter away. She sat there, dumbstruck, as Ezras cum flowed freely out of her pussy, and Ezra's dick continued to spasm, sending stream after stream of goo high into the air, some landing on Sabine. Sabine, however, was not satisfied. She hadn't gotten to cum. She stood up and prepared to spear herself upon Ezra's still hard shaft, when he stopped her. "Wait," he said. "The storm. let's go inside" "Fine," she said. "Because I'm not done with you yet."

Sabine got down on her bed on her hands and knees with her ass pointing towards Ezra, who stood on his knees on the bed behind her, in the doggy style position. He placed his hand on her ass and, without hesitation, thrust in hard. He got in his entire length in the first go, and Sabine screamed out in pleasure. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, and continued banging her for ten minutes straight, during which time she came twice and he came once more. And yet, after all of this, she was still as tight as the time he took her virginity. He slammed hard into her one last time before pulling out, and still they were both horny as ever. "Shall we move to the dining room for desert then?" She said, as sexily as ever.

Ezra picked up Sabine and placed her on the dining room table. She lay on her back up to her ass and her legs dangled below. He grabbed her thighs and guided his hard member to her opening, and then shoved half of it in her soaked pussy. By now, it was four hours since the rest had left and her pussy was full of both of their cum. "Ezra, dear," Sabine said, looking up at him. He looked at her questioningly. "I think we're past the stage of being slow and gentle. Give me all you've got." At this Ezra smiled and began fucking his bitch with abandon. He ploughed her pussy effortlessly and continuously, going harder and faster, and each time he picked up the pace she moaned louder and louder, or let out a scream of pleasure They continued fucking like this for almost 30 minutes, and Sabine had already came fourteen times, and Ezra six. And even still, each time he blew his load into her waiting hole, he never stopped or even slowed to let the cum flow or settle. He just kept fucking, and she enjoyed it.

And hour later Sabine was lying on her stomach in front of the main entrance, and Ezra stood on his knees behind her ready to fuck her once again. As he was about to shove his length into her hot pussy, it was her turn to stop him "Just hold on a minute," she said. "I think I want to take it up the ass" Ezra was shocked at what she had just said. He wasn't against it; in fact he was waiting for this day. He was just a bit surprised that she brought up the subject so soon. "Ok" said Ezra flatly, trying to sound as ordinary as he could. "Whatever you want" he said, more confidently this time.  
He slowly guided his cock towards her ass, anticipating the tightness. He placed the head at her entrance and said "Are you ready?" Sabine nodded, and Ezra slowly pushed the head inside. Sabine gritted her teeth. Ezra knew she was in pain and stopped pushing to give her some time. "Do it" she said. "I'll stop you if I think it's too much." With the nod of approval, Ezra slowly resumed his pushing until he was halfway in. Sabine felt as though she would burst, but kept Ezra going. He managed to get his entire cock inside of her tight hole without any further stopping, and they both let out a sigh.  
"Alright," said Sabine. "Let's do it".  
Ezra began fucking Sabines ass. It was tight, as he expected; much tighter that the pussy. He assumed it was painful for her, and so he was gentle.  
After 20 minutes of slow and medium fucking, Ezra began picking up the pace and was really banging Sabine's ass. He started going harder and harder and her moans became louder and it became easier to move in and out of her hole and he realized that she was no longer in pain. As if it was only waiting for a Que, Sabine received her first ever cumshot up the butt as he blew his load straight up her ass.

2 hours and 18 cumshots later, Sabine and Ezra had done every position and every style at every speed in every room in the house, and Sabine had came a total of 37 times, and Ezra 24. Sabine had cum in or on every place that cum goes, whether it be on her ass, in her ass, on her tits, in her pussy, in her stomach, on her stomach, in her mouth, or on her face. They were now sitting in Hera's chair in the cockpit and Sabine was sitting on Ezra's lap bouncing up and down on his cock. He was about to take his final cumshot into her depths for the day.

Ezra suddenly awoke with Sabine on his lap and pools of cum under the chair and on it. The chair was covered in their cum and sweat. So was Sabine's bed. So was Ezra's bed. So was Zeb's bed. So the the dining room table. So was the kitchen floor. And at that moment he heard  
"Sabine? Ezra? Where are you guys?"

**The end.**


End file.
